


A Normal Day

by Trying my Hand at Writing (dontusually)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontusually/pseuds/Trying%20my%20Hand%20at%20Writing
Summary: Based on the short story "Emergency Protocol" by H. M. Reynolds





	A Normal Day

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the short story "Emergency Protocol" by H. M. Reynolds

It started like a normal day. I went to my usual coffee shop. Ordered my usual half caf no foam latte. Rode my usual bus. Worked in my usual cubicle. But then I heard an unusual sound. A sound that made my entire body tense. I heard a tone in my ear. Then a robot voice spoke clearly and slowly.

“Please remain calm. Do not panic. A controller will be with you shortly. The situation will be dealt with. Everything will be fine. Please remain calm…”

I wanted to run. I wanted to scream. I wanted them to get out of my head! But I couldn’t move. I couldn’t speak. I couldn’t stop it. I scanned the room, looking for the apparent threat. Nothing. It was just rows of cubicles filled with the same people as always. Where was the threat? Where was the imminent danger? Then my eyes hyper focused. It was like a camera zooming. Paul.

_Why Paul? Wait. Was that- was that a gun? Oh my god. I’m gonna die. I’m going to die. What do they think I’m gonna do?_

Then I heard something that scared me even more.

“Paul! Hi!” my voice yelled to Paul as my hand waved.

The gun went back in his pocket.

“Do you mind if I come over there for a second?” they said, using me.

Silence. Then, a nod.

“A bit…” he said, shifting his weight.

“I just need to ask you a quick question. Please?”

It was like a bad romcom. My eyes were fluttering like crazy and I was biting my lip.

_Kill me now, it’d be less embarrassing._

I wanted to groan. I could see he was taken aback.

“Uh… Okay…”

I trotted over to him with my papers, practically skipping like a schoolgirl.

_Why me?_

I reached his cubicle and went as far in as I could so that I was out of the others’ view. I sat on the edge of his desk, regretting my clothing choices. I had worn a skirt today and it was riding up a bit too high for my comfort. And then my pen fell.

_Oh please no. Please let me keep the little dignity I have left._

“Whoops!” I smiled at Paul before turning my back to him and bending over to pick up my pen. I could feel his gaze on me, examining every part of me. I stood and turned around. He seemed to be blushing. It was kinda cute. I was snapped out of my thoughts by his voice.

“Er… what did you want?” he rubbed the back of his neck and looked out at the others.

“I just wanted to ask you a question.”

“And what’s that?”

_Oh god. Please don’t make me-_

“Will you go on a date with me?”

_My life is over. Just kill me now._

“... What?”

“Will you go out with me?”

“I- uh-”

“Oh no I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have said anything. It was stupid. I’m stupid. Forget it.”

“No… it’s okay. I’d love to go on a date with you. It just shocked me. I never thought you were interested in me.”

_Well he wasn’t hideous. He was actually pretty good looking. I just don’t like mixing work and personal._

“Oh! Are you sure? I don’t want to make you feel obligated or anything.”

“No, I’m sure. I’ve actually thought about it a few times myself.”

He looked away quickly and this time I could clearly see that he was blushing.

“Really?”

He nodded quickly, avoiding my gaze. I stood up and walked over to him.

“You’ve thought about us dating?”

He nodded again, still not looking at me but knowing I was there. I smiled, then leaned in and moved his head to face mine.

_Oh. My. God. I can’t believe they’re making me do this._

I kissed him. It wasn’t bad, in fact, the kiss itself was quite enjoyable. But knowing he had a gun in his pocket made it terrifying. All of a sudden, I had reached into his pocket, grabbed the gun, and pointed it at him, ready to fire.

_When did I learn how to use a gun?_

Reinforcements came out of nowhere, surrounding him and taking him with them. The tone in my ear quieted and I regained control of my body. I dropped the gun and collapsed, exhausted from being used and debilitating fear. I heard someone yell as I hit the ground, but I couldn’t tell who it was. My vision blurred and I blacked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
